


Let your freak flag fly

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, shakespeares_slut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Desk Sex, Erica is their sister, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Music, Never Have I Ever, Not Werewolves, Party, Riding, Sassy, Truth or Dare, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeares_slut/pseuds/shakespeares_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scott's birthday party and his Uncle Peter is being the chaperone . It's Stiles first time meeting him and well, he is very attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your freak flag fly

**Author's Note:**

> Loves_too_easily- I had a lot of fun writing this with Ginni ,hopefully next time she won't laugh at me so much. Loved to know what you think.
> 
> So the universe is normal Beacon Hills except no werewolves and Scott and the Hales are related plus Erica is a Hale too . No Cora , I don't like her. Also Deucalion is younger as well.
> 
> May edit the ending when i feel like it .

When Stiles agreed to help Scott, his bestest bro, set up his house for his party he figured his friend would be busy so Derek would open the door with a tiny smirk then let him pass after he forced his little brother’s best friend to offer an explanation as to why he was there, what he hadn’t expected to be greeted with was a really fucking hot guy he didn’t know. His jaw dropped to his feet when another man opened the door. The man was just a little bit taller than him,an inch or so , his body was well muscled and he wore a shirt that clung to his chest and really (nice)tight blue jeans. He was smirking at him, his face framed by a subtle amount of stubble that outlined his irresistible lips. His blue eyes felt like they were melting into Stiles' soul.

 

“Ah, um...I'm Stiles, Scott's best friend” Stiles stuttered as he offered out his hand to shake the others. The older man's eyebrow raised in confusion , no one really shook hands any more.

 

“I'm Peter, Scott's uncle” he announced as he reached out to the younger boys hand to shake it. Stiles thought he felt a shock from the touch, he had a firm handshake. Stiles hadn’t given it second thought when Scott said his estranged Uncle Peter was coming home, no not really, he’d never heard much about him and from what the Hales−being Scott, Erica, Derek and Laura−had briefly said when he was mentioned was usually along the lines of creepy, charming or sarcastic which was not much to go on so he let it go.

 

“Stiles , get in here already I can't put up balloons myself” Scott bellowed from indoors and then there was a loud smash. “Woops” The teen and Peter rushed in to see what had happened and were greeted of the site of a smashed vase at Scott just staring at the remnants. Peter and Stiles both rolled their eyes dramatically.

 

“Where is Derek? He is meant to be doing the play-list.” Scott whined. Birthday boy or not tomorrow, doesn’t mean he can be a controlling little bitch. Stiles shrugged.

 

“He is with his boyfriend” Peter snorted as he cleaned up the china vase. Scott growled as he threw some streamers at Stiles cover him in a rainbow of paper.

 

“I hate him,stupid Dandelion,making out with Derek in front of me”

 

Stiles giggled at him as he picked the paper off of himself and place them strategically around the huge ass living room. Stiles announced that he was going to write a shopping list for food which Peter would buy and Laura ,Scott's very hot and lovely older sister ,would cook and drinks whilst Scott decided to move some tables for where they could put the food. After a long long list was compiled Stiles decided to put one of the birthday banners above the fireplace, the ladder he stood on was very unsteady due to the wooden floor boards being slightly uneven ,and Stiles leant slightly to the left and the metal ladders tipped whilst he was on them. As he fell he pushed away from the ladders so they didn’t squish him and waiting for the impact of the hard floor but instead he landed in the arms of a human being. Peter's arms cradled him before he was placed gently on to his feet. Stiles mumbled a thank you before he turned to Scott for orders on what to do next.

 

“You have girls night tonight don’t you?” Scott asked as he messed on his laptop setting up play list which is what Derek said he would do. But decided to have a make-out session instead with Decaulion. Stiles nodded with enthusiasm it had been a long time since there last get together. Erica was giggling as she came bounding down the stairs her lips painted a bright red nearly the same colour Stiles turns when he looks in Uncle Peter's eyes.

“Erica, fucking delete that , you little shit” Derek screamed as he chased her down the stairs and then through the kitchen and library.

 

“Maybe close the door better next time you decide to jerk each other off” Erica laughed at the top of her lungs as she threw the phone to Stiles who was casually putting that in his spank bank. And Scott looked like he was convulsing. Derek tackled his sister to the floor as Deucalion snatched the phone from Stiles ,deleting the video seconds lately. Erica instantaneously on instinct kicked Derek in the balls . He yelped and collapsed onto his side in the recovery position, Decaulion running to him.

 

“Drama queen” Peter rolled in eyes in exasperation before he left to mess around in the kitchen.

 

“Hey little miss sunshine, why didn’t you mention your uncle?” Stiles squeaked to Scott whom just shrugged at him. “Whatever grumps, see you tomorrow” He walked out the door with his fingers entangled in Erica's who dragged him into a skip to his jeep.

 

….........

Stiles had learned long, long ago that one did not argue with Lydia Martin or Erica Hale, sometimes you could butt heads with Allison or Danny, Isaac was just downright precious so everyone did what he asked anyway but never, ever question Oracle or Catwoman. That was why the blonde was currently giving him a manicure. No other reason. None.

“So, guys, anything new happen today?” Allison asked looking up from her laptop after picking some admittedly awful tunes.

“Aidan treats me like a nun. Which is absolutely ridiculous, I mean look at these heels.” Lydia spat and gestured to the shoes that she was still wearing even though it was “girl’s night”, earning a chuckle from everyone else but they quickly quieted down when she glared at them, biting back a smile when she turned her head.

“I took a video of Derek and Deucalion giving each other handy js.” Erica said from her place at Stiles’ side, sounding far too pleased about seeing that than she should but little sisters, what are you going to do?

“Ethan had dinner with me and my parents.” Danny piped up shyly and grinned at the eye rolls the others gave.

“Dude, I love Mexican.” Isaac said almost wistfully, looking at the wall with what could possibly be love in his eyes.

“I’ve discovered that I might I want to sex up your uncle, Erica. What about you, Ally?” Stiles threw out far too casually for what he had said, quickly adding the last bit in an attempt to maybe make them ignore it.

Pause.

“What?” Erica looked up from his hand with a look that was somewhere between  _excuse you_  and  _oh sweet Jesus this is the best day of my life_.

“What?” He mockingly squawked. Lydia cuffed his head and glared with more amusement than anger. “Okay yeah, he’s hot, I want in his pants or he can get in mine, I don’t even care at this point, actually if there were no pants that’d be even better. Yeah, that, that would be great…” He trailed off; eyes glazed and tongue swiping over his bitten red bottom lip.

Isaac looked kind of disgusted from his spot at Stiles’ feet but, well, he’s Stiles’ puppy so that was expected.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, the odd comment about “Creepy Uncle Peter”, “The Sex Twins” and “Puppy Scott”,  _Pitch Perfect_ and  _Remember Me_  played in the background while they talked about everything from the people at school −

“Okay, no, seriously, Erica, you need to sleep with Boyd, immediately, as in yesterday.” Allison said giving Erica her best  _bitch I’m serious_  look and everyone else nodded since she did, she really really did need to do that.

Danny jumped up in the middle of that. “Have you seen the crush Greenberg has on Coach? What the fuck?” He asked looking at the others with wild eyes.

“Nah, I mean I get it, crushes on teachers, normal thing but what about Coach not minding?”

“Wait, wait, let’s take a step back and look at Matt, okay, are you? I am. Oh lord, am I.”

−to Chap Stick flavors −

Stiles started off with a, “Fucking cake batter, what up?” and held up both of his for a high five, that Erica and Isaac returned, hers was more exasperated while his was like a puppy being praised, a few of the others briefly wondered when Stiles became Isaac’s mom and then remembered the apple pies and shrugged because yeah, they were delicious, it was understandable.

“Strawberry, just- just strawberry…” Allison trailed off like the flavor in itself was a mystery.

Isaac gestured wildly for a second before actually forming words. “But no, dude, red velvet cake, how can you go wrong?” And then he glared at them whenever they tried to say something against it.

−and made up stupid rules for the next one−

“I swear to god Lydia, I will end you if you don’t say  _‘double up uh-uh’_  with us.” Erica glared with Stiles beside her nodding like he could actually hurt her, Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes with a shrug.

Allison made the most interesting rule with, “Day man…ah-ah-ahh is mandatory sing-a-long.” She looked absolutely delighted when the others, save for Lydia, sang the rest of the lyrics.

”First one who falls asleep gets a dick drawn on their face.” Lydia said, how she made the word  _dick_  sound flawless was a mystery to all.

That last one though, yeah, that one was why Stiles had a bandage on his right cheek hiding the large veiny penis with PETER in elegant print on the shaft but he told Scott it was because of how violent Allison got during Call of Duty: Black Ops, which was actually true, it just explained the bruises on his sides, not the reason the other five snickered uncontrollably whenever they saw him.

 

“Scott please drop it, okay my face is beautiful and everything but stop asking” Stiles begged as he drove Scott and Erica (who was giggling like someone on laughing gas) home.

 

When they arrived , Laura was in the kitchen which smelled like heaven due to mix of bacon and cake. There were bowls full of chips,dips and plates full of pizza and curly fries. Laura had her hair in a bun ,but she has flour all over her and chocolate on her cheek and fingers.

 

“I have a date later ,Melissa is working or with the Sheriff , Peter is supervising. I'm done being your maid so you are cleaning this up ,birthday boy” Laura scarily demanded as she walked up the stairs leaving the kitchen to look like a bomb went off. Erica wiped her finger through the chocolate cake Laura had made,Stiles was shocked at the size of it. It was three tiers!

 

“Dont touch my stuff” Scott pleaded as he wiped down the side.

 

“OH blow me!”Erica screeched as she purposely knocked over half a bag of flour and left to go and have a shower and get ready for the party. “Good luck cleaning that up ,dick face and I’m not on about Stiles.” When she was half way up the stairs she shouted down “Guess whose having sex tonight?”

 

Stiles now had the job of helping clean up and cheering up Scott. Scott was ranting about how he hated Erica whilst Stiles was bent over the breakfast island wiping the opposite side because he couldn’t be bothered to move. Stiles felt another body pressed up against him to grab something that was next to him. Unusual. There kitchen is fucking massive ,why would he do that?

 

“You can't be seen tonight.” Scott begged as he moved the food into the living room. Peter just rolled his eyes, for a boy turning seventeen he was acting like a kid. But it was a very popular party ,half the school would be there so he just shrugged it off as he travelled to the library with his book he had just grabbed.

 

Scott dragged his best friend upstairs when all the preparations were ready ,so they could both get ready. Stiles practically lived at his house , he even had a draw of his own things there.

 

Let the party begin.

 

Soon, bodies filed in just as the door was opened, so many that Stiles was nearly toppled over. The place quickly became loud with music and shouting teenagers.

They were lucky it was a weekend and they didn’t leave near many houses. There were many people who Scott didn’t even know. And it was pretty scary.

An hour into the party, after Scott had tried to greet everyone, half the food was gone and the 'pack' was sat around the sofa's in the living room. Scott had Allison on his lap as he sat on three seater and Isaac and then Stiles were sat next to them, Erica was making out with Boyd on the rug , Derek was holding hands with Deucalion on the other sofa, Lydia was sat on Aiden's lap like a princess whilst Danny and Ethan giggled at each other. They were practically sat in a really odd shaped circle. (Did I forget anyone?)

“HEY!” Erica called out, drawing the attention of her friends. “Never have I ever touched my dick!”

All of the boys looked at her with scorn but drank anyway.

Stiles slid on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. “Never have I ever made my boobs dance in the mirror.” He said sweetly earning a Long Distance High Five from Scott who couldn’t reach due to Isaac and his arms being wrapped around Allison.

“Never have I ever wanted to bone my bffs uncle." Lydia purred looking Stiles in the eyes with a sly grin, winking when he took a drink.

Allison hummed thoughtfully. “Never have I wanted to sex up my best friends dad." Nearly everyone drank. Let’s be honest there are so really good DILFs in Beacon Hills.

“Never have I ever fantasized about a buddy’s boy or girlfriend.” Boyd sighed out, smirking when everyone but the guy Hales took a drink.

“Never have I ever slept with two or more people at the same time. Dick.” Scott said looking directly at his older brother, who drank with a mild glare along with his sister, Danny, Lydia and the Sex Twins.

Ethan, being the evil dear he is, said, “Never have I ever black mailed anyone.” And then grinned slightly when Lydia drained the last bit of her glass at the same time Erica and Deucalion did.

“Never have I ever pissed my pants.” Derek growled though he sounded somewhat amused, especially when Scott and Stiles swung back their cups.

A shot in the dark

A past, lost in space

And where do I start

The past and the chase

You want to be gone

Like a wolf, a predator

I feel like a deer in the light

“This is my jam!” Stiles bellowed at the top of his lungs very tipsy from the shots yet he dragged Isaac with him to where the most space was and a bunch of people were dancing, deciding to no longer play the stupid game. That was just made to embarrass each other.

Stiles was grinding it up with Isaac who was looking at Scott the whole time, it wasn’t until Scott started flirting with Allison did Isaac move away (apparently alcohol and flirting makes him lively) leaving Stiles hanging as he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pressed their lips harshly together in a bout of confidence he will probably never have again. Stiles smiled at the kiss before he pouted because his was ditched. He was buzzed. Not too much alcohol but enough to make him giddy. He travelled to the kitchen to get another drink; Peter was sat in the bay window with a drink in one hand and a book in the other. How do you read in this noise? There is a kid throwing up in the plant-pot, loud banging music and billion teenagers making out. I mean hell, Scott, Isaac and Allison were all making out!

Fuck, he was hot. Stiles, you do not have a daddy kink! People just have really hot family members, okay? Chris Argent and Peter were just too irresistible. And they need to stop. Please. His soul could only take so much.

“Wha’cha doin’?” Peter looked up at him like he was an idiot and nodded towards his book. Stiles blushed at his stupidity but he was slightly. “Uhh sorry, I’ll leave.” If he didn’t want to be disturbed why was he in the kitchen and not the library?

Stiles was beginning to feel ill from mixing drinks and having to do so many shots, so he decided to go the one place quiet where no one else was ,the screened in porch. He made himself comfortable on the recliner chair and closed his eyes so his head could stop spinning. He was confused when he heard the door click open and closed.

“I'm sorry about before, I’m an avid book reader and I don’t like being interrupted. I was going to get food.” Peter apologized as he sat on the adjacent recliner with a sandwich in his hand. “Uh, what happened to your face, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hmm...Holy shit, so get this? Godzilla tried to seduce me and I refused so yeah.” Stiles slurred as he struggled to sit up and gestured to the bandage.

Peter smirked and opened his mouth to reply but Erica opened the door standing in the doorway with a smirk like the Cheshire cat on her face.

“Hi Uncle Touchy” She purred.

“Hey dickface, Lydia says we are going to play truth or dare.” She sang before she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away.

She pushed him down between herself and Isaac, he pouted then leaned against Isaac who curled his arm around his friend and grinned. Lydia came up behind Stiles and placed her hands on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear.

“You have to kiss him by the end of the night”

“Hell, no Lyd, not going to happen. Nope.Nada.Zilch” Stiles cried out in pain as she tightened her grip. Why did she have incredible strength for her size?

“Is your name Kanye west?” Lydia snapped.  
“No…” Stiles said clearly confused. He isn't a rapper nor is he the right ethnicity to be Kanye.

“Then stop interrupting me, Stiles you need to kiss him. And you will.” Before she walked away and plonked herself on Aidan's lap, who was still giving his brother evil looks since the 'Never Have I Ever' game, where they both confessed to doing things in each other's rooms. Even though there were so many people doing other things in the Hale house no one cared because they were all together, spending time together. Aiden started with the choice of a dare because his name was first in the alphabet. He was dared to give Lydia a lap dance by Allison as she knew how prudish he had been to her lately. (Would you like to right the lap dance part? doesn’t need to be long) Next it was Derek's turn who chose truth. Who was asked 'Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing an underwear?' by Deucalion who earned a hard punch in the arm.

“Yes.” he mumbled grumpily caused many of the people in the circle to burst out laughing. There were other random dares and truths such as Scott spanking Isaac, Isaac singing 'We are the champions' with so much passion he could put Queen to shame and Allison having to answer 'What is the weirdest sexual act you’ve indulged in or want to indulge in?'   
  
Lydia smiled like a madman and made eye contact with Erica when it was Stiles' turn.

“I dare you, Stiles, to take the bandage off before you go and kiss Uncle Peter” Lydia giggled evilly as she and Erica high fived. Scott looked mentally scarred at the thought, but Isaac was smiling like a little puppy. Stiles mouth was agape in shock. He didn’t want to do that. He did not want to. But he knew Erica or Lydia would defiantly think of something more evil and personal as a truth.

He was going to need the bandage for something else, to cover the drawing, if it could be called that. He ripped off the bandage with a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes waiting for the ridicule.

Stiles took a deep breath before he found Peter who was kicking some annoying teenagers out. After he closed the door, Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the older man, everyone in the front room watching. Peter's eyes were wide with shock and he went to push the boy away as it was very wrong but he couldn’t. He gripped Stiles shoulders and pinned him against the door, the contact of the door made the younger boy gasp into his mouth which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He grasped Stiles' ass tightly tempting the boy to wrap his legs around his waist pulling his boy flush against him. Peter entangled his fingers into Stiles' newly long hair, pulling slightly to get him to open his mouth more. As Peter bit his lip, Stiles' hips jutted against him.

Apparently, that was the last straw for Peter; he took on all of the his weight and blindly made his way to the room one they knew would be vacant: the library, Peter somehow managed to open the French doors with pulling back and breaking the kiss then dumped Stiles on Mister Hale’s desk, Peter’s hands were now free to roam and touch every inch on his pale skin, his blunt nails dug into the older man’s scalp and a needy, desperate whimper escaped from the back of his throat when Peter nipped at his bottom lip, he felt more than saw he felt more than saw him smirk, his shirt was pulled off and he was pushed down, his back flat against the cold wood while his hands gripped Peter’s shoulders when he bit and licked down his stomach, more whines and whimpers and moans fought their way out of their mouths. The older man discarded his shirt before he removed both his and Stiles' trousers and underwear before he slid their bodies together rubbing their members together in a frenzied motion.

Peter's one hand stroked the drawing on Stiles' face with a smirk plastered on his face whilst the other roamed the naked boy's body. He could feel Peter pressing his fingers to his back. He moaned at the penetration and felt the pleasure pain pass through him as Peter got him ready without lubrication. But when he noticed how uncomfortable the younger boy was, he rubbed the tip of Stiles' cock slathering his fingers in the pre-cum before he penetrated the boy with his fingers again. Stiles' muscles clenched wildly around it, pleasure receding slightly at the weird feeling, his head snapped up in a choked gasp as the finger twisted inside of him, with the soft gasps spurring Peter on.

“The noises coming from your mouth...I can't believe I am causing you to make them.” Peter gasped as he pulled out his fingers out the whimper escaped from Stiles' throat.

Stiles lay on the cold oak desk, his ankles hooked at the small of Peter's back with Peter going achingly slow, just the tip to begin with, he didn't want to hurt the boy his first time, even though Stiles was attempting to push against him begging for a little speed, the older man held his hips in place . But he kept it light, gentle, passionate. Peter thrust in and pulled out, trying not to hurt the younger boy but to satisfy his want. Stiles moaned with every thrust, trying to get Peter to go deeper still. Peter leant forward biting into Stiles' neck with power, leaving red teeth marks that blood bubbled out of where a bruise would defiantly form.

In a random moment of bravado, Stiles forced Peter to pull out before he pushed the man on the desk chair and straddled him, slowly lowering himself onto Peter's cock. The way Peter's mouth shaped into the euphoric 'O' will forever be sketched in Stiles' mind. Looking up at him with a self-satisfied little smirk, carefully he lifted himself and drop down, and couldn’t help but gasp and whine at the feel of the cock in him. He stroked over Peter’s delicious hipbones as he began to push himself down with a bit more force than before, burying Peter’s phallus further into him. Peter began to jerk Stiles off, and Stiles couldn’t help but mewl and clench around him. Peter's hands clutched at Stiles' hips hard enough to bruise, and he was shaking with the effort not to thrust up into him, his breaths leaving him in helpless pants for air. Stiles' thighs quaked as he finally seated himself fully against Peter. He paused there, his gut clenching as the fullness of the penetration overwhelmed him a slow whine pulling from his chest. Leaning back, he propped himself up with his hands on Peter’s thighs, not once breaking eye contact with his lover as he began rolling his hips in dramatic undulations. The sting from the spread was still there, punctuating each hard bounce on his partner's cock but the pleasant burn the filled his gut had him keening. It was only a few more short strokes from Peter before he was screaming through his release, spurting hot, sticky streams across Peter's stomach and thighs. Peter choked at the vice around his cock, thrusting up savagely into the convulsing heat as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came inside the boy. Stiles collapsed against him, his head falling on his shoulder whilst Peter's arms wrapped around him making sure he didn’t fall.

“So, yeah, that happened." Stiles gasped into Peter's shoulder.

"Obviously," Peter chuckled.

"Don't be sassy, you dick" Stiles growled adding extra emphasis by biting into Peter's neck.

"Yes, that is my dick on your face isn't it? Though, I must say, it's a tad bit small."

The blissful afterglow didn’t last very long; the two quickly remembered exactly what happened and who it was with, any other time the uncomfortable twitchy, jerky motions Stiles seemed to be attempting to make without drawing attention to the fact he was still very much on his best friend’s way older uncle who just so happened covered in his cum while Peter looked beyond confused, like he couldn’t understand exactly how it ended like this, ended with an underage boy riding him.

Awkwardly, gracelessly Stiles climbed off and snorted when he actually looked at the desk because really, wow, Papa Hale was gonna be mortified but pushed that aside when he was reminded why he would be, then it really hit and what happened was not okay, Scott was going to hate him, Derek and Erica were going to laugh and Lydia was going to go around high fiving everyone she could, this little breakdown lasted all of two minutes, he was slipping his shirt over his head without much though other than oh shit and oh my god when Peter’s warm hand on his shoulder jerked him away from his mind.

“Uh, hey, hi,” He stuttered out with a nervous laugh.

Peter smiled somewhat fondly. “Are you, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Pause. “Uh yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I mean I totally boned my bro’s uncle, no big deal, I do it all the time, have you seen Uncle Kent? Like, damn, son, amiright?” The thoughts of Scott and Derek and every other Hale faded and only Jesus Christ Stiles stop.talking.fuck.

"I know for a fact that you have not, Stiles, so I don't know why you said that...this doesn’t have to be awkward though, the sex definitely wasn't." Peter sighed and wondered briefly when he got so old because they didn’t do this when he was a kid. "Stiles, we need to talk about it."

"No, we don’t, really, the elephant in the room leaves...eventually, over time, sometimes it prances or carries a monkey on their back but it always leaves, bless its heart, now, if you’ll excuse me, my bro and I have a ballad to sing, true love and cookies put into words. Scotty, I hope you’re ready.” Stiles yelled the last bit, messing up his hair a bit to fix the flat spot.

Stiles then flung open the library doors with his arms in the air his fingers pointing to himself and began singing out of tune.

“I just had sex~!”

“Fuck I don’t want to…”Scott whispered in disgust before he stood up from the sofa and walked towards his best friend. “And it felt so-o good.” He shouted/sang in a worse tune that Stiles.

“A woman let me put my penis inside of her”Stiles carried on.

 

“I just had sex and I'll never go back” Scott and Isaac sang together their arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

 

“To the not-having-sex ways of the past” Stiles sang as he went all high pitch to a level that just sounded like screeching.

 

“Pftt , pretty sure you're the bitch” Erica choked on laughter before she began to make out with Boyd again. Stiles deflated at her words. 

  
…

Stiles was going to kill Lydia. Not only was she the reason that he ended up having sex with Peter, which OHMYFUCKINGGOD was great but not the point, it wasn’t meant to happen. Ever. Fantasies are meant to stay fantasies. And now he was locked in the store closet in the Hale house with Peter's hard body pressed up against his back, and being unable to move much. For people who live in a mansion they have some small storage spaces, seriously, what was that about?

Peter suddenly moved his hands to Stiles' hips before he swiveled the boy around.

“Your little red-headed friend must have done this for a reason so, shall we talk?” Peter pondered as he stared into the boys eyes his hands still on his hips.

“Nope, all is well.” Stiles gulped as Peter, who had a strange smile on his face, lowered to his knees.

Peter slowly unzipped Stiles' trousers with his teeth, not losing eye contact at all. He unbuttoned the pants before he slid both the underwear and trousers off, waiting for the boy to step out of them so he could throw them out of the way. Then when he did, he looked down at Peter expectedly and huffed when the older man smirked.

“Not until you talk about your feelings, Stiles.” And really, this man was infuriating, why did he want his mouth on him again? Wait, never mind, he remembered.

(Wait for it)

Peter dragged his tongue up Stiles’ length, long and slow, drawing a moan from him and he growled, waiting patiently for the boy to speak, he nipped at his hipbone, licking at the dip of his abdomen, ran his fingers over the hair that trailed down his stomach, he lowered a bit too he sank his teeth into Stiles' thighs and then smirked up at him when he breathed his name before pulling back, it took Stiles a moment to notice the lack of hands and teeth and tongue when he finally did he groaned out a "Fine, fuck," which made Peter grin, the prick. “You’re really hot.” He started.

Peter swiped his tongue over his leaking tip. “I’m fairly certain I actually like you.” Stiles added, earning lips wrapping around the end of his cock, “Like, as a person, you’re pretty cool.” His tongue began working him up, rubbing against the shaft like he was born to do it. “Dude, we fucked in a library, which was like one of my biggest fantasies.” Pushing the boy further into his mouth, he moaned slightly at the confession. “And, fuck, you’re arms are shit of legends.” Peter hummed with only a little smugness and kept burying the boy’s member down his throat, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t thoroughly enjoy the gasp Stiles let out. “I bet you’re a great cook.” Stiles said and he wasn’t entirely sure people weren’t supposed to laugh when they had someone else’s dick in their mouth but he could be wrong, it was clear to both of them he was about to come, a little more and he’d be there. Apparently not that much more because just as his body shook and Peter tasted a faint bitterness he blurted out, “We should totally date.” To say Peter was stunned was putting it mildly; he knew the boy had a crush and he obviously found him attractive but he didn’t think it was like  _that_ , Stiles froze when he realized what he said but before he could backtrack Peter heaved himself up and crashed their lips together. “Yes, we should.” He smiled when they broke apart then bit his lip, possibly hard enough to bleed, not that either really cared.

He whimpered helplessly, and felt the other man bury his face in his neck, breathing quick and hot against his sweaty skin. Peter pushed him up against the wall forcefully enough to make him lose his breath and growled in his ear to be silent.

Stiles' eyes flew open to the darkness as he felt searing hot kisses pressed against his neck, teeth nipping at his jugular and he leaned his head back, offering up his throat before Peter bit deep into his neck the opposite side this time, bruising and possessive, teeth tugging at the skin and a skilled tongue lapping away the blood from the small wound. Peter grasped his ass roughly and positioned him so his legs would wrap around his waist. Bracing himself against the wall with his hands and his legs wrapped around Peter, Peter slowly pushed just the tip in and staying like that. No movement.

“Dude, move, please.” Stiles begged as he scratched red lines into his shoulders and back. “Should we talk about the father issues at play here?"

Peter then thrust himself in and out at a hard pace causing the boy to make many heavenly noises.

He was unable to form any comprehensible words, only short gasps and moans that he did his best to silence, rocking back against the hard cock beneath him. His words are lost when Peter fucks him as hard as he can into the wall and Stiles can only grip him from dear life. Stiles tosses his head back and growls out Peter's name as he comes on both of their stomachs.

Stiles' takes Peter's hand, intertwining fingers, Stiles' thumb caressing his. This is where Laura ruins the moment by opening the closet door, causing Stiles to fall back and Peter to land on top of him. All she could stare at was Peter's ass.

“Uh...I'm going to go bleach my brain” Laura whined as she walked away leaving them in the middle of the hallway. “I don’t need anything from here, ever again.”She was mumbling something about wanting alcohol after a bad date.

…

Peter didn’t seem fazed about being locked in a cupboard with a minor by a manipulative bitch who should not be allowed to plot we Danny 'Evil mastermind' Mahealani.

 

…

At the end of the night everyone other than the 'pack' were kicked out by Peter and now everyone was curling up together on the mattresses and sofas that were place in the living room. Stiles was spooning with Peter with a massive smile on his face as there breathing matched each others.  
One of Peter's hand rested on his hip and the other wrapped around his stomach and up his shirt. Lydia had fell asleep on top of Aiden on the sofa, Danny held hands with Ethan in his sleep and Scott ,Isaac and Allison looked like a litter of puppies all snuggled up together. Derek and Deucalion had migrated upstairs to be alone (and to probably have sex). Finally the house was silent. Bar Scott's dreadful snoring, which got worse when he was drunk or tipsy. And the night was unforgettable for Stiles...probably because this wouldn’t come off his cheek for at least a month.

  
  
  



End file.
